


leave your mark

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [24]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Possessive Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “I'm so glad you're okay,” Kagami whispers, pressing a kiss to Tobirama’s shoulder blade.





	leave your mark

“I'm so glad you're okay,” Kagami whispers, pressing a kiss to Tobirama’s shoulder blade, then leaning forward. His hand finds Tobirama’s on the bed, and he twines their fingers together, presses gently as he rests his forehead against the knobs of Tobirama’s spine.

Tobirama swallows, trying to summon up any sort of coherent response when Kagami is buried in him, splitting him open, pinning him to the bed. He groans, curls his fingers around Kagami's as best he can, and spreads his legs, trying to take Kagami that one centimeter deeper.

“Had—had to make it,” he gets out. “I had something to come back to.”

There's a sound against his skin, something like a sob, and Kagami wraps an arm around him, puts his full weight on him. “Always,” he promises, and laughs, because Kagami is always laughing. “Saru’s too busy mooning over Danzō to be Hokage just yet.”

Tobirama groans again, but it’s definitely not from pleasure this time. “Kagami,” he growls, “if you keep talking about other men in bed with me, I'm going to assume—ah!”

“You know what they say about assuming,” Kagami says, that hint of laughter almost buried under the heat as he withdraws, then slides in, so tortuously slow that Tobirama can't help the low whine that tears from his chest. With a gasping breath, he presses his forehead to Tobirama’s skin again, frees his hand and slides it down Tobirama’s back to grip the wing of his hip. “Ah,” he gasps out. “I'm—I'm going to get something tattooed on you.”

Tobirama is eminently glad his face is buried in the blanket so that Kagami can't see the flush of heat that Kagami's words causes, that he can put the catch in his breath down to the way Kagami's cock skims his prostate and washes a tide of lightning through his veins. “ _Property of Uchiha Kagami_?” he suggests, more honest than he intends to be.

There's a high, sharp moan, and Kagami gives a hard thrust, hands clenching down on Tobirama’s skin. “ _Tobirama_ ,” he complains.

Tobirama lets out a breath that’s almost a laugh, grinding his hips back. He finds the right angle and uses it, pushing up on his elbows and riding Kagami's cock in tight little circles. The stretch of it is perfect—he’s thick and not too long, fills Tobirama perfectly, and the weight of Kagami on his back, the _warmth_ of him—

He’d faced the Kumo squads and thought—

Thought wrongly, because he made it back. Made his way back to _this_ , and he never wants to leave again.

“I was thinking,” Kagami says, and scrapes his nails over Tobirama’s ribs, hisses when Tobirama clenches around him with a gasp. “ _If found return to Konoha_ , or something, but I like your idea.” Another kiss, this time edged with just the barest press of teeth, but when Tobirama gasps out an encouragement and leans into it Kagami bites him, nips hard at the skin of his throat high enough up that Tobirama won't be able to cover it. Tobirama jerks at the flare of pain, groans as Kagami presses him back down before he can get to far. The slow, maddening slide of Kagami's cock hasn’t changed, and Tobirama does his best not to squirm, but he wants more friction, more pressure, just _more_.

“Kagami,” he pleads, and Kagami kisses the bruise on his throat with a huff of laughter.

“An Uchiha fan,” he proposes, and presses his thumb into the curve of Tobirama’s ass. “Right here.”

Tobirama shudders, grinds down, trying to get some pressure on his cock. “Yes,” he agrees, because the idea is everything he shouldn’t want but _does_. Kagami's mark, in a way no one can debate or alter. “Mine—” he gets out. “Mine on you.” A deep thrust shudders through him, sparks white behind his eyes, and he moans, digs his fingers into the blankets.

“Yes,” Kagami breathes, and he’s thrusting faster, shatter Tobirama’s coherence, taking him apart with each drive into his body. “Yes, yes, I want it, I'm yours, I'm yours—”

His hand skims Tobirama’s cock, drives a gutted sound from his throat at he bucks into it, then closes around it, and the touch is all Tobirama needs. He cries out, his orgasm dragged up from deep inside him, and he can head Kagami's grunt against his shoulder, the stutter of his hips as Tobirama collapses on the bed. He groans, wet and slick inside, but he likes it, loves the moment in the aftermath when Kagami is draped over him, boneless and hot and heavy, still buried inside him. Like they could stay here in this bed forever, and he swallows, finds Kagami's hand and grips it tightly.

“Welcome back,” Kagami breathes, and it shudders like laughter, or maybe a sob. “Welcome home.”

Tobirama doesn’t answer, just wraps Kagami's arms around himself, pressing his palm right over Tobirama’s heart. “I’ll find a tattoo artist,” he says, and this time, the sound Kagami makes is definitely a laugh.


End file.
